


Gates to infinity theory

by TheLegendaryPhoenix



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Genre: Bittercold - Freeform, Cocaine, Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LSD, PMD:GtI, Please Don't Hate Me, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This ended up being wrong lol, Weed, cocane, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendaryPhoenix/pseuds/TheLegendaryPhoenix
Summary: Crack theory I had





	Gates to infinity theory

This question has been in my mind for a while. How much force would the bittercold have to exert in order to lift the ENTIRE glacier palace.

Well… Before I can answer that, we kinda need to figure out how heavy the glacier palace is. And in order to even do that, we need measurements. There’s no really good way to pixel measure, The only times the entire palace is on screen are those where no characters are present. Therefore, I can’t really get a good measurement.

How do we solve this?

EASY! Just imagine the glacier palace as an iceberg! An iceberg has to be at least 29.8 meters (98 feet) wide in order to be considered one. I will set the width, or the diameter, as this.

For the sake of getting low estimates, I will set the height at 22.86 meters (75 feet). Also, because I couldn't find a good source for calculating the volume of an iceberg, I will use the formula for volume of a Cylinder (height*pi*radius^2). Plugging everything into the equation, we get 5099.02π m3 (16729.068241π ft3) or 16019.04 m3(52555.91 ft3).

That is… a lot of ice. And that is with the smallest values. It gets crazy, dont worry.

Now that we know the volume, we can figure out how much the entire Glacier palace weighs. The density of ice is 0.9168 g/cm3. Mass is density*volume. Pretty straightforward huh?

However, the listed density of ice is in centimeters cubed. Before we can use it, we have to convert the volume of ice from meters cubed to centimeters cubed. Because of the square cube law, this isn’t as simple as moving the decimal point down 3 times; you have to multiply by 1e+6 (100,000). Luckily, google has an easy converter. Running the number through it, we end up with 1.601904 * 1010 . And with that, we can easily do the mass calculation.

We end up with 1.46862559×1010 grams, or 1.46862559 × 10^7 kilograms. Wow.

So yeah. The glacier palace is heavy.

Now that we have the mass of the glacier palace, We can find out how much force the bittercold has to exert on it.

And here… we have two options for figuring out how much force the bittercold is exerting. We can use gravity (assuming you believe in it) or treat everything as a traditional rocket. Based on the behavior of the bittercold, I believe using gravity is our safest bet.

Before we can get to all the insane maths, we need to understand gravity. Obviously, gravity is what keeps you firmly stuck on this planet, which is also rotating the sun. However, gravity is not exclusive to celestial sized objects. Everything in the universe has a gravitational pull; you, the device you’re reading this on, an atom a trillion light years away, and so on. The more massive something is, the more it will pull on you.

Fortunately, we can use this. There Is a formula for calculating the gravity of objects. It's this.

f=g(Mm/r2)

F represents the force in newtons.

G represents the gravitational constant (6.674 * 10-11N(m/kg)2 .

The _M_ ’s stand for the masses of two objects.

And r stands for the separation in meters. Considering the bittercold is at the very top of the palace, this is the entire height of the structure. 22.86 meters.

In the case of the earth, the force exerted on us is equal to 9.8 meters per second. We want the palace to float, so we will need to completely counteract this. So. I will put in 9.8 as the force.

Because of this, the equation is now:

9.8=g((M(bittercold) * (the mass of glacier palace))/22.86)

Plugging this into a calculator that I found [here](https://byjus.com/gravitational-force-calculator/), we see that the bittercold is 5228072.513 kilograms. Not that much honestly.

However, With that mass, Everyone on the freaking planet should be dead!.

To understand why, We need to talk about the schwartzschild radius.

The schwarzschild radius is the point at which a certain amount of mass will collapse into a black hole. For the sun, it is 2 kilometers, earth is 8.7 millimeters. For the bittercold, It is 1.4 millimeters. The whole thing is obviously not that small. However...

HOWEVER….

A Lot of the bittercold is just plain ice. All that mass seems to be concentrated in that purple heart at the very center of it.

If that's true… THEN THE ENTIRE FREAKING PLANET IS DEAD. IT WOULD COLLAPSE INTO A BLACK HOLE AS SOON AS IT GAINED ENOUGH POWER TO LIFT THE ENTIRE PALACE.

YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN? THE EARTH WOULD START ORBITING THE BLACK HOLE, CAUSING MORE AND MORE MASS TO FALL PAST THE EVENT HORIZON. EVENTUALLY, THE EARTH, OR WHAT WOULD BE LEFT OF IT, WOULD BE JUST A SCATTERED DISK OF MOLTEN ROCK!

EVERYONE WOULD DIE. THERE WOULD BE NO FREAKING ESCAPE!

EVEN IF IT DOESN’T TURN INTO A BLACK HOLE, IT WOULD STILL KILL ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY NEAR IT BY RIPPING THEIR CELLS APART!

And this is just using the smallest numbers possible. The bittercold is likely much more massive considering the size and scale of the Glacier Palace.

You know… Maybe Munna was right after all! Maybe the world was really beyond saving if the combined negative energy of everything was enough to form a freaking black hole.

Please know I may be completely wrong about all of this.


End file.
